


Everstone

by kirakiracats



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiracats/pseuds/kirakiracats
Summary: 'It is said that Cubone will evolve once it has overcome the grief of it's mother's passing.'Eren, Levi, and their Pokemon are back in their home region to see both of their families. It's a journey with familiar stops, but new realisations. And as they both know, it's never just about the destination.A oneshot that explores Eren and Cubone being kindred spirits.





	Everstone

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I am super glad to finally have this finished!! I had this idea and started writing it over a year ago but then left it at about 4000 words because of life and debating how I wanted it to end. After all that, I have spent the last two weeks writing this and it has more than doubled in length which I wasn't exactly planning but I know by now that I underestimate how long my own things will get lol
> 
> I'm pretty happy with it now, so let me know what you think~
> 
> Also it's very important that you check out [this art right here](http://cinthmp.tumblr.com/post/139911432777/happy-birthday-baegerbombtastic-everyone-go) by cinthmp/ereriere on tumblr because they let me do the thing and I'd not considered Eren with a Cubone back then!
> 
> And I'm sure everyone has their own pokemon team headcanons, but in this I decided to keep it simple with the boys and keep their team gen1 only, I haven't actually played a game since Pearl... there's too many pokemon to whittle it down to 6 without limiting myself lmao

 

“Nostalgic, isn’t it.”

 

Eren turns his head to look at Levi walking beside him, but his neutral expression gives no hint as to what he’s referring to. He tilts his head in confusion, but Levi keeps his gaze fixed ahead of him. Looking down between them, Cubone meets Eren’s gaze and shrugs.

 

“What, being back in Kanto?” he asks, although he’s pretty sure that isn’t what Levi had meant. They’d arrived in Saffron City a few days ago, stepping off the Magnet Train from Goldenrod City and straight into the waiting arms of Levi's mother. Kuchel may be a petite woman, but she still has enough strength to crush two nineteen-year-olds in one big hug. Eren thinks that it must be a mother’s talent, to effortlessly be so warm and welcoming.

 

Every second of their long weekend with her had been wonderful, and he knows that Levi feels the same even though he had complained about being kissed and coddled too much. It had been a treat for Eren to see Levi and Kuchel interacting after such a long time apart. During many of their phone calls, Eren could always hear their worry for each other, although they expressed it slightly differently. They had left her house around mid-afternoon, with a long farewell in which they both had to promise to stay safe on their way to Celadon City. Kuchel, Kangaskhan, and Marill had waved and watched them go from her doorstep.

 

“No, not that,” Levi replies, with a fondness in his eyes that makes Eren think they had been on the same wavelength for a moment. “Never mind. On second thought, I’m the only one experiencing déjà vu here, having a kid with messy brown hair and a big grin coming over and asking for a battle just outside my hometown.” Understanding dawns on Eren, making him laugh and rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. He looks ahead, where said kid is striding confidently through the trees in front of them. Although Eren can’t hear him, he thinks the boy is talking to the Poké Ball he has clutched in his right hand.

 

“Well, there’s nothing like a battle after travelling and resting for a few days. I’m looking forward to seeing what he’s got,” Eren says, a smile on his face. Levi only hums in response, interested but not making it obvious. As soon as they had walked through the Saffron City gate, they were being challenged by the kid, who showed no hesitation after seeing Cubone. When Eren had agreed he had started leading them a little way off the path, to a place the kid said is good for battling. Avoiding the long grass and the wild Pokémon around, they end up in a flat clearing by a wide river that Eren guesses must flow straight down south to the bay. He checks it briefly, not seeing any water Pokémon swimming by. The kid stops and turns to them, lifting his chin and adjusting his baseball cap.

 

“This is where me and my friends come to play with our Pokémon. Pretty good, right? My name’s Kai,” the boy says, excitement lighting up his expression.

 

“I’m Eren, and this is my boyfriend Levi. He can be our referee.”

 

Kai grins at Levi, who simply nods his head in acknowledgement. Eren feels a light tapping on his foot, and glances down to see Cubone ready to poke him again. “And this is my partner Cubone,” he introduces, earning a satisfied nod from his Pokémon.

 

“Cool.”

 

“Not a bad place you got here, kid,” Levi says, crossing his arms. “So how many Pokémon have you got? Just the one?” Grinning even wider, Kai reaches into his pocket with his free hand and brings out another Poké Ball, pressing the button on the front to convert it to its full size.

 

“I’ve got two! I’m hoping I can get some experience for my newest guy today!” Levi cocks his head, seemingly appreciative of Kai’s upbeat attitude. Eren silently agrees that it’s refreshing to talk to someone so young and eager.

 

“Okay, Eren, that means two Pokémon for you too. It’ll be a one-on-one battle. Both of you can switch at any time, but only once. Once you’ve called your first Pokémon back you can’t bring it back onto the field, got it?” Kai nods, listening intently. When he’s serious, Levi has a way of talking that makes people do that, whether they’re friends or strangers. “The boundaries are from this treeline to the other side of the river, and then from where we’re standing now to that boulder over there.” It makes for a fairly small arena, but there are no complaints. With the basic rules in place, Kai runs off to the far edge of their informal field and Levi takes his place at the end of their imaginary midline, at a safe distance. Eren is distracted for a moment by the cute way Levi huddles into his jacket.

 

“I’m ready!” Kai shouts, widening his stance a little.

 

“Me too. My first Pokémon will be Cubone.” Cubone steps forward, grip tight on her bone, and Eren waits patiently while Kai looks between his two Poké Balls. He makes a quick decision, pocketing one and throwing the other high above his head.

 

“Go, Rattata!”

 

His Pokémon appears on the ground in front of him, making a loud chattering sound with its front teeth. Just from a glance, having fought plenty of Rattata in his life, Eren can tell that this isn’t Kai’s new Pokémon.

 

“Let the battle begin,” Levi says, not one to waste time. Unfazed by the sudden start, Kai is the one to make the first move.

 

“Rattata, show ‘em what you’ve got. Use Bite.” The tiny rodent Pokémon runs towards Cubone, mouth opening to attack.

 

“Stand your ground and defend, Cubone,” Eren says calmly. Cubone nods once, shifting one foot back and bracing herself. When Rattata is only a few steps away, she quickly brings up her bone, holding it at the right height and angle to force Rattata to bite around the bone instead of her body. Caught by surprise, Rattata does just as expected. “Now, use Headbutt.”

 

Before Rattata has time to unclench its jaw, Cubone lifts her bone and brings it down directly onto her protected forehead. Rattata cries out and releases its grip, jumping away and shaking off the hit as best it can. On the other side of the field Kai makes a disgruntled sound. “Don’t worry about it, Rattata! Come in from the side and use Tackle!”

 

Rattata is quick to move, scampering in a zig-zag pattern in an effort to throw Cubone off. It’s a good strategy, but not one that works when the opponent is so focussed.

 

“Watch carefully, and then counter with a Bone Club when it gets close,” Eren tells Cubone, trusting her to judge the timing correctly. Rattata finally picks a direction and darts in close, aiming for the side opposite Cubone’s dominant arm, picking up speed. However, it had obviously expected Cubone to stay in one place again, as it is unprepared when she leaps forward and clubs it on the head with incredible accuracy. Cubone jumps back and stretches out her arm, while the weaker Rattata staggers in place with a pained squeak.

 

Kai frowns and clenches his fists.

 

“Rattata, use Tail Whip.” Despite being in a daze, Rattata wags its tail cutely, bobbing the curled tip side-to-side. The move makes Cubone lower her bone slightly, following the movement with her eyes. Noticing this, Eren is quick to get her attention back.

 

“Bonemerang.” Cubone takes another few steps back, and then lets her weapon fly.

 

“Quick Attack, now! They’re wide open.” Rattata dodges the bone expertly, and then makes a straight dash for Cubone, who doesn’t move. “You can do it!” Kai encourages.

 

“Sorry, but don’t think you’ve ever dealt with a Bonemerang,” Eren says, and a second later, Rattata is hit from behind by the returning bone. Cubone catches it smoothly, watching as Rattata trips and falls on its face in the dirt. There’s a moment of stillness, and then Levi speaks up.

 

“Rattata is unable to battle.”

 

Kai groans and points his Poké Ball at his unconscious Pokémon, returning it safely. Cubone looks over her shoulder at Eren, and he gives her a thumbs up and a smile.

 

“Perfect moves, Cubone! I can always count on you.”

 

She makes a happy sound, proud of herself.

 

“You did good, buddy. We can still beat ‘em,” Kai says to the Poké Ball, before putting it away and switching it for his other one. “It’s your turn, Vulpix. Use Tail Whip.” In a beam of light, Vulpix appears, and it immediately starts to rhythmically wave its six tails. Although it’s less obvious, Eren can see that Cubone has come out of her attacking stance slightly more. But he has the upper hand against a fire type.

 

“Move in and use Bone Club, Cubone.”

 

“Use Ember and then Will-O-Wisp.” Eren doesn’t even need to tell Cubone to dodge the little fireball that is shot her way. She sidesteps and keeps running. But the purple Will-O-Wisp doesn’t disappear like the Ember. Instead, it turns and floats after Cubone.

 

“Look out!” Eren says, seeing what’s going to happen. But it’s just as Cubone raises her arm that the fire catches her, burning her slightly along her back and side. Eren winces, and Cubone misses with her attack, Vulpix having twirled out of the way. Since he doesn’t want to cause her unnecessary pain in a casual match, Eren calls her back to his side.

 

Determined, she ignores him. Eren and Levi are both stunned.

 

“Get ‘em with another Ember.” Kai’s voice snaps Eren out of it, but not in time. Cubone takes another hit, this time directly to her front. The front of her skull helmet is singed black.

 

“Cubone, listen to me! Come back,” Eren shouts, but although she definitely hears him, he’s ignored once again. Then, her body begins to glow with a bright white light, the air around her shimmering with it.

 

Eren panics.

 

“No!” he yells desperately, grabbing her Poké Ball from his belt. Cubone immediately stops glowing, turning to Eren as the light dies down. She makes a sound that is equally sad and pained. Eren doubts it’s from the burn. “Return,” he orders, unable to make eye contact as she’s surrounded by red light. He lets out a small sigh of relief once she’s back in her Ball.

 

Deciding that he should end this quickly and sort this new situation out, Eren picks the Ball next to Cubone’s on his belt and clicks the button to enlarge it. “Gyarados, I choose you.”

 

The huge sea serpent Pokémon splashes into the river, which isn’t especially deep, roaring and fixing its gaze on its opponent. Vulpix trembles, thoroughly intimidated by the sight and sound. Kai is equally speechless, his jaw dropping as he simply stares. Although he knows he’ll feel guilty later for rushing the battle and taking away Kai’s chance to train his new Pokémon like he wanted, Eren goes straight to using one of Gyarados’ most powerful moves.

 

“Hydro Pump,” he says firmly, tense as he watches Gyarados unleash a torrent of water at the frightened Vulpix. When the deluge stops, Vulpix is lying in a large puddle, soaked to the skin and already fainted.

 

There’s a pause. Eren feels Levi's gaze on him but does nothing.

 

“Vulpix is unable to battle. The winner is Eren,” Levi announces, his eyebrows more furrowed than usual. He makes his way to where Eren is standing at the same time Kai hurries over to his Vulpix. The boy checks the little fox, and while his attention is elsewhere, Levi speaks to Eren in a hushed tone. “What was that about?”

 

Eren stares down at Cubone’s Poké Ball, still in his hand. “We’ll deal with it later,” he replies resolutely. Understanding that the time and place isn’t right for their conversation, Levi drops the topic.

 

“Hm, I don’t think we have any Burn Heals with us.”

 

Eren takes a deep breath, and then shrinks the Poké Ball so it can clip back on his belt.

 

“What about Rawst Berries?”

 

Levi clicks his tongue.

 

“Used the last one when Growlithe and Ponyta had that disagreement last week.”

 

“Ah, yeah,” Eren says unhappily. “Well, we were planning on shopping tomorrow anyway. For now, let’s get to the Pokémon Center before sunset,” he finishes, glancing up and seeing that the sun is barely above the trees now.

 

He looks over at Gyarados, wondering why he had been so quiet, and sees him occupied with Kai. And by occupied, he means he’s busy showing off.

 

“Sorry about that last move, Gyarados doesn’t know how to hold back,” Eren laughs awkwardly, stopping at the riverbank next to Kai, Levi trailing disinterestedly behind him. Kai turns to them and grins, eyes lit up in fascination.

 

“It’s okay, I just can’t believe I got to see it use Hydro Pump! I can’t believe you have a Gyarados! It takes _ages_ to evolve a Magikarp. So cool!”

 

At this, Gyarados stretches his body up to look taller and lets out a pleased roar. Levi rolls his eyes at the performance.

 

“If his ego gets any bigger he won’t be able to fit in his Poké Ball,” he mutters, only loud enough for Eren to hear, with a small shake of his head. Eren rubs the back of his neck, and calls Gyarados back to his Ball before he can embarrass him further. Kai looks a little disappointed to see him go.

 

“Yeah, he was the second Pokémon I ever got, so we go way back,” Eren explains with a polite smile.

 

“Well, thanks so much for the battle! I said to myself that I was gonna fight the next Trainer to come through the gate, and I’m glad that it was you. Your Pokémon are really strong!”

 

“Yeah, no problem, and keep up the training. But we both need to go heal our Pokémon now. If you’re headed to Celadon City then how about we walk together?” Eren suggests, although he’d insist on walking Kai to wherever he needs to go regardless of his answer. It wouldn’t be right to leave him after knocking out his only two Pokémon. Kai accepts eagerly, happy to have a chance to chat with Eren a bit longer. Levi hangs back a little, absorbed in his own thoughts.

 

Luckily, the Celadon City Pokémon Center is in the eastern part of the city, right by where the three of them enter from Route 7. Kai parts ways with them at the nurses’ desk, but only once Levi is sure he can make it home safe. “I promise, I live in the condominiums not far from here,” the boy says, before waving goodbye.

 

The nurse heals Eren's Pokémon next – all of them, since he absentmindedly hands over all six Poké Balls – and then Levi grabs his hand and leads them to an empty lounge room. The medium sized rooms are located along a corridor that branches from the main lobby, and are furnished simply with a well-padded sofa, a potted plant, a magazine rack, and a small table with a set of chairs. Levi slides the door shut, staying silent until he and Eren are sitting next to each other on the couch, their backpacks left in the corner.

 

“Now that the kid’s gone you’re spacing out,” he states, concern more obvious now that they’re alone. Eren squeezes his fingers.

 

“Sorry, I’m just a little…” Eren trails off, unsure for how to finish that sentence. Surprised, definitely, but there’s something else swirling in his head, too. Levi waits a moment.

 

“I think you should bring her out and see how she feels,” he says softly, leaning in to kiss Eren on the cheek. The action is partly for support and partly just because he can. Then, when Eren is hesitantly reaching for the Poké Ball, Levi cuts his eyes to the floor, just to the side of his feet. “And you can come out of hiding, too,” he says, his tone flat.

 

There’s a few seconds where nothing happens. Then the faint shadow cast by Levi's leg gradually darkens until it’s almost solid black. Two deep purple, pointed ears emerge from the pale linoleum, followed by a big, round body and stubby arms and legs. Levi unwaveringly returns the red-eyed gaze that stares up at him from the floor, even as the shadow Pokémon rises into the air like a balloon. Gengar keeps his infamous wide grin in place as he begins to spin lazily in the air, performing a floating cartwheel before casually hanging upside down. Levi sighs, letting his irritation show.

 

“I’ve been cold all afternoon because of you, quit absorbing my heat,” he mutters, narrowing his eyes at his partner. Seemingly uncooperative as always, Gengar shows no indication of listening to Levi, instead shifting his focus from Levi's face to Levi and Eren's joined hands. He rights himself in the air, and then floats down to place both of his small hands on their knuckles. Eren jumps at the unexpected contact, which had felt like ice for a second, and the reaction makes Gengar snigger. But the Pokémon doesn’t let go right away. The temperature around them goes up by a few degrees, and then Gengar leaves them alone to go levitate above the table.

 

“She’s gonna be mad,” Eren moans. Levi rubs his fingertips over Eren's hand soothingly.

 

“Maybe. Maybe not. But I don’t think making her wait is helping.” Eren pouts, but clicks the button on the Poké Ball anyway.

 

“You’re right,” he says, and then Cubone is standing in front of them. She has her back turned. Eren droops at the treatment. “Cubone, sorry for freaking out on you back there. How are you feeling?”

 

There’s a moment of tense silence, and then Cubone turns a little to the right and holds out her arm to show that the burn is completely gone and not bothering her anymore. But she keeps her head facing the other way. Eren chews his lip.

 

“I’m glad… You did really well in the match today.” At this, Cubone growls as if insulted and walks over to the table in a huff. Eren's next words die on his tongue, and he wonders why it’s suddenly so hard to talk to his best friend. “Damn, this isn’t working,” he mutters to himself. He and Cubone have had fights before, but this is different from rolling onto her in his sleep or other accidents. Sometimes Eren would only know that he’d done something because she would start sulking, and most often he just needed to give her some space and then show her he’s sorry. And he knows it never hurts to bring in some help if he’s being given the cold shoulder.

 

He picks two more Poké Balls from his belt, and whispers, “Let’s see if she’ll talk to you guys.” A beam of light shoots from each Ball, releasing Nidoqueen and Clefable at the same time. Clefable immediately tries to bounce into Eren's lap with a singsong chirp, but Eren lets go of Levi's hand and catches her in mid-air. “I’m happy to see you too, but someone else needs a hug more than me,” Eren says quietly. Clefable grabs onto his sleeve and makes an inquisitive trill. As soon as Eren nods in Cubone’s direction, Nidoqueen is hurrying over, and then Clefable gently floats down to the ground and skips after her.

 

Eren has always been grateful for all his Pokémon getting along, and Nidoqueen’s natural maternal instincts and fierce protectiveness make her the perfect caretaker. On the rare occasion that there’s a fight in the group, Nidoqueen will be sure to step in as the mediator. And her bond with Cubone is particularly strong, a sisterly relationship that formed on the first day they met, when she was still just a Nidoran.

 

Eren watches as Nidoqueen talks to Cubone, carefully lifting her onto the nearest chair to deal with their large size difference. Clefable does more listening than talking, patting the smaller Pokémon on the head and nodding along with whatever Nidoqueen is saying.

 

“Hey, don’t make that face,” Levi says, putting his arm across the back of the sofa and breaking Eren out of his thoughts. The brunet leans back into his arm, slouching a little to be the right height to rest his head on Levi's bicep. After a minute, Levi brings his hand up to comb through Eren's hair. “I think we could all use some rest, so let’s get to the hotel before it gets dark.” Eren hums in agreement, but feels too comfortable to move. Levi seems inclined to let him be for a little while longer, but then Eren notices him tense. “That shitty Pokémon.”

 

Eren raises his head slightly to see Gengar descending from a shadow cast on the ceiling – he hadn’t seen him hide there, but guesses that Levi had been keeping tabs on him – lowering himself to just above Eren's trio. Although their talk seems to be over, not one of the three had seen him yet. Gengar’s stealth has been practiced and perfected over the years. But when given a choice of victims for pranks, the shadow Pokémon is predictable.

 

He’ll always go for Clefable. He never explains himself, but Eren wonders if it’s because she gives the best reaction, or if Gengar feels like it’s a bigger accomplishment to sneak up on a Pokémon with such an acute sense of hearing. Either way, it’s of no surprise when Gengar reaches down and pinches the dark tips of Clefable’s ears. Cubone sees it happen a second too late, but throws her bone at him as quick as she can while Clefable jumps and squeals. Gengar lets the weapon pass straight through him, well aware of his own immunity, then sinks into the floor and retreats by swimming backstroke through the linoleum all the way to Levi's feet. Cubone gracefully catches her bone when it comes back to her, her point made even though it had no physical effect.

 

“Can’t you behave for one whole day,” Levi asks him rhetorically, not expecting an answer, or even an apology. True to form, Gengar simply grins and puts his hands over his cheeks. Levi glares at him. Gengar makes an amused sound, and then merges back with Levi's shadow, acting like he’s swirling down a drain as he does so. Eren quite enjoys his act, despite seeing it many times before, but Levi huffs and taps his foot. “Sorry about him, Clefable,” he sighs. The pink fairy Pokémon shakes her head to say it’s okay, already calming down. Nidoqueen and Cubone check with her too, and she smiles and waves off their concern.

 

“Okay, guys, we’ve gotta get going so I’ll say goodnight now,” Eren says, sitting up and beckoning to his Pokémon. Clefable skips right over, wanting a quick hug, while Nidoqueen comes over a bit slower since Cubone is hanging back. Eren thanks Nidoqueen with a head rub, the other arm around his affectionate Clefable, and then returns the two to their Poké Balls.

 

Cubone has jumped to the floor by that point, but is still reluctant to come any closer. Eren can’t help but think that she looks lonely, now. He rolls her Poké Ball in his hands, nervous. “So, are you staying out with us, Cubone?” he asks cautiously. At the question, Cubone lifts her head to meet his eyes, looking like she wants him to say something else. Eren waits for her to make a choice.

 

She points at the Ball, and Eren's stomach drops a little. But he nods and returns her like she had asked for, saying a brief goodnight before she’s gone. He shrinks the Ball and holds it tight, where it stays warm in his palm. Levi gets up from beside him and picks up their bags, slinging his own over one shoulder.

 

“Come on, you can think about what you need to say to her tomorrow. Sleep will help.” Eren nods silently. “And we can be in the same bed for the first time in a while.” He looks up and gives Levi a small smile at that, taking his outstretched hand – slightly cold as usual – and letting him lead them out of the Pokémon Center and further into the city, hand-in-hand under the streetlights.

 

+++++

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to have a go in the Game Corner?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I’m not gonna try my luck and lose money at fucking slots. Besides, we haven’t got time after shopping this morning and lunch.”

 

“Ah, yeah, the Department Store feels even bigger than when we were kids and I don’t know how that’s possible. But I’ve gotta argue with you on the whole luck thing. I mean, you’re the guy who found an abandoned mystery Egg in a random bush one day that hatched into a Bulbasaur of all things.”

 

Levi huffs.

 

“I was the _unlucky_ guy who had to hang around a random bush for three days to see if the Egg really was abandoned, and then had to carry that Egg around and keep it safe from a curious Haunter and Pidgeotto every day. Anyway, c’mon, if we leave now we can take our time getting to Fuchsia City, like we planned.” Eren hides a smile, knowing that Levi's grouchiness is highly exaggerated. He loves all his Pokémon, no matter how they met, and does his best training and bonding with them. From the very first day he saw Levi, Eren has loved his style.

 

“Fine, fine. Guess you’ll have to impress me some other time,” Eren says with a teasing wink. Levi deliberately bumps his shoulder against his arm in quiet reprimand, but keeps his eyes ahead on the path. Already the city streets are bustling with people.

 

“Mm, sounds like you didn’t savour and appreciate the personal wake-up call I gave you this morning,” Levi teases in reply, glancing at Eren out of the corner of his eye. The blush that rises to Eren’s cheeks makes him smirk. “I thought that was plenty impressive to you.”

 

“L-levi,” Eren sputters, his lips starting to tingle from the recent memory of a particularly wonderful kiss. A shiver goes through his body, and he almost attributes it to the same memory, until he sees Gengar hop back to Levi’s shadow out of the corner of his eye. Cubone, who is walking on Levi’s other side today, taps her bone against the ground listlessly, not paying attention to any of them. Eren feels the distance between them keenly.

 

All night, he had thought about what had happened, tossing and turning, curled in on himself. Levi had thrown an arm across him when it became too much, and he finally managed to drift off after focussing on the comforting weight and heat his boyfriend had been providing. After all, no matter how long he stared at Cubone’s Poké Ball, it stayed quiet and still. Come morning, Cubone had popped out of her own accord for a stretch, but whenever Eren tried to start a conversation, she’d busied herself with other things, until finally they had to check out.

 

They walk in thoughtful silence, away from the luxurious Celadon Hotel and towards the northern gate to Route 16. As they pass the Celadon Gym, Eren can’t help but reminisce on the days they each got their Rainbow Badges there, with Levi occasionally cutting in to correct him on a handful of exaggerated details.

 

“I got _super_ lucky with Clefairy’s last Metronome. You had it so much easier with most of your poison and flying moves, grass types were a difficult match-up for my team back then. But really, it was all thanks to Cubone doing her best to copy and learn Flamethrower from the TM I got,” Eren says, looking down to see Cubone already watching him, listening intently. “You always do your best for me,” he finishes, not breaking their gaze.

 

Cubone stops in the middle of the path, and for a moment Eren thinks he’s said or done something wrong. But then she lets out a little happy noise and runs around Levi’s legs to jump into his arms. Surprised, Eren catches her on reflex. When she makes another happy sound, he holds her tight so that she can rest close to his chest.

 

“Sorry, Cubone,” he mumbles over her head. “I love you, okay. I’ve just got a lot on my mind. Bear with me.” She replies by nuzzling her hard nose into his t-shirt, and despite carrying an extra six and a half kilos, Eren feels noticeably lighter. He hadn’t said all that needed to be said, but it soothed the tension that had been following them, like healing a poison status before it could drain more of their health.

 

“Come on, then. Time to say goodbye to Celadon,” Levi reminds them, having given them some space. He tucks his hands into the big pocket of his hoodie and continues walking without stopping for Eren to catch up. Grinning, Eren jogs after him, a skip in his step.

 

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Eren pipes up a minute later, “I want one of those hoodies with the big pouches on the front.”

 

“Eren, it’s summer, and all your Pokémon are too big,” Levi groans, slightly exasperated. Eren simply laughs and tries harder to convince Levi that his new idea is the best one yet.

 

The new topic creates new banter, which they toss back and forth easily all the way along Route 16. The air is fresher outside of the city, and as they go further south, the breeze starts to bring the smell of salt with it. Eventually, Eren interrupts Levi’s latest quip by running ahead with Cubone, darting around trees and past a sign for Route 17 so that he can get an uninhibited view of the ocean.

 

There’s not a cloud in sight, from their position on the cliff all the way to the horizon. The water is calm and glittering, splashing up against the rocks below them in a slow rhythm that Eren could watch for hours. Looking out to the left, they can see Vermillion City at the head of the bay, sun glinting off dozens of tall buildings. The S.S. Aqua has just set sail from its harbour, heading smoothly into open water. Eren beckons Levi over to see it, pointing out a few Pokémon that they can see bobbing and dancing in its wake. The ship passes under Cycling Road, the next leg of today’s journey.

 

Eren puts Cubone down gently, away from the cliff edge. “I’ll be back in a sec,” he calls to her and Levi, already dashing off to find the best spot to climb down closer to the water.

 

“Be careful,” Levi replies, a hand hovering over one of his Poké Balls just in case Eren needs help and he needs to spring into action.

 

There is no path for Eren to follow, but it’s not the first time he’s done this. He makes his way lower and lower, sometimes jumping between footholds, until he reaches an outcropping big enough to fit a Snorlax. He stops and stretches. The makeshift platform is still too high for the spray to reach him, but Eren loves the sounds and smells either way. A flock of travelling Wingull are gliding high above.

 

“Ok, Gyarados,” he says, Poké Ball in hand, “come on out!”

 

The water Pokémon is so eager to be free that Eren has barely thrown the Ball when Gyarados jumps out mid-air. With an excited roar, he twists his long body to dive headfirst into the welcoming waves, all twenty-one feet of him sliding under the surface without hesitation. When he finally comes back up, he looks at Eren expectantly.

 

“No, no, you know we can’t surf inside the bay. Behave yourself or I could get into trouble.” Gyarados hangs his head and grumbles a little at the reminder. “Hush, big guy. Levi and I are gonna head along Cycling Road today so we’ll meet you at the other end near Route 18, okay? No point in racing us, enjoy the water and take your time,” Eren tells him with a grin. “Now, off you go. Stay out of the way of boats and don’t make a scene!”

 

Gyarados doesn’t hear the last part, already showing off his strength by arcing out of the water and splashing away, so Eren is left to just cross his fingers and hope.

 

He climbs back up the cliff a different way to how he came down, finding it easier to see steps from this angle. Levi and Cubone are waiting for him, the former holding a hand out to help him up. Levi’s touch is cool, so Gengar is still close-by although he’s sleepier in the daytime, but it doesn’t affect Eren. He gives a little squeeze before letting go.

 

“Shall we?” he says with a flourish of his arm. Levi rolls his eyes but leads the way back to the road, and to the Northern Station of Cycling Road.

 

The station has been refurbished since they had last been there. The entrance doors are automatic now and slide open when they approach, voices and the sounds of bicycle bells spilling out to greet them. The floor is shiny and new, and the help desk has glossy signs for each position. Eren and Levi walk over to the bicycle rental desk, waiting for the clerk to finish serving the adult in front of them before stepping forward.

 

“Good morning, how can I help?” the girl asks, her smile and uniform both flawless.

 

“We’d like to rent two bicycles, please,” Levi says, already searching for his wallet.

 

“Coming right up,” she replies. “If I could just take payment here we’ll get you ready to go in a jiffy.”

 

“Oh, and please could one of the bikes have a front basket, too?” Eren adds, gesturing to Cubone. The girl leans over the desk and greets Cubone with a wave.

 

“Of course, sir.”

 

Levi hands over the money and the girl passes back two wristbands along with his change.

 

“Please show these to my colleague next to the bike racks over there, and wear them at all times while on the road. Thank you and have a nice day.”

 

Following her instructions, the two go to speak to a young man around their age. The blue wristband is for an ordinary adult-sized bicycle, while Eren’s yellow wristband gets him one with a cute wicker basket attached below the handlebars. As soon as they have the bikes, they move out of the way to adjust them in an empty corner. Levi glares at Eren, daring him to say something as he lowers the seat almost as far as it will go. To hide his smile, Eren turns to get Cubone situated in the basket, padding the bottom with the jacket from his rucksack. She rests her bone over her lap and looks around the building from her new vantage point. She’s one of only four Pokémon who are out at the moment, visibly anyway, since the crowd is thin after the early morning rush. It’s a weekday, so the road hopefully won’t be too busy.

 

There are three wide sets of doors leading out of the station and onto Cycling road, each pair propped open to allow free movement. Eren and Levi wheel their bikes out and get on straight away, but don’t set off just yet.

 

“Alright, Pidgeot, come get some fresh air and exercise, too,” Levi says, tossing one of his Poké Balls up in the air.

 

Pidgeot bursts out in a flash of light, immediately unfurling her wings and letting out a high-pitched cry. She flaps her wings to hover just above them, taking in the surroundings quickly with sharp eyes. Buoyed by the sea breeze, she starts to circle them slowly, waiting for Levi’s instructions.

 

“You’re free to do as you like, Pidgeot, no training today. Don’t go out of sight, and keep tabs on Gyarados if you see him down below.” Pidgeot chirps in understanding, and then banks to the left, happy to glide up high. Cycling Road is a popular spot for bikers and poison-type Pokémon, so she draws some attention, but not in a bad way. Pidgeot keeps herself groomed to perfection, even without extra help from Levi, and the striking magenta of her head- and tail-feathers is particularly eye-catching.

 

Eren puts two fingers to his lips and blows a long, two-note whistle. When Pidgeot hears it, she tucks in her wings and does an impeccable double barrel roll before snapping her wings out again for a third. Eren whoops at the sight, getting her attention again and throwing a Poké Bean high above his head. Despite the distance, Pidgeot closes the gap in the blink of an eye, catching the treat in her beak and flying away with it. The mini performance gets a light round of applause, and Eren is buzzing on the atmosphere. What they don’t know, he thinks to himself, is how much more impressive the trick is when Levi is on her back.

 

“I said no training,” Levi sighs, but one corner of his mouth is pulled up into a smile. “So… shall we?” he says, echoing Eren’s phrase from earlier. Eren checks in with Cubone, who gives him a nod.

 

“We shall,” he replies, pushing forward and cycling away.

 

There’s an eclectic mix of people on the bridge; punks with their motorbikes, young children on tricycles, avid cyclists in tight clothes and sunglasses who do lengths over and over. They see a few familiar faces along the route and decline a succession of battle invites, keeping this part of the trip relaxing and just for themselves. Cubone lounges in her seat of honour, quiet enough that at one point Eren thinks she has dozed off. Often, when he checks on her she’s watching Pidgeot soaring in the near distance, an unreadable expression on her face. Knowing she has no real love of flying, or of being away from solid ground in any way, Eren wonders if it’s about the previous day. About evolution.

 

Cubone would more than double in height and be almost seven times her current weight after evolving. They wouldn’t be able to do things like this; she wouldn’t fit in a little basket anymore.

 

Eren chews his lip.

 

They stop halfway along to properly enjoy the view. Pidgeot sees them together at the side of the road and swoops down to perch on the railing next to Levi. She preens while Eren and Levi stand in comfortable silence, shoulder to shoulder. A little girl wearing a dress with bird Pokémon designs all over it comes over and tries to speak to Pidgeot with various bird-like noises, then squeals in delight when Levi says her parents can take a picture if they want. After that the girl doesn’t want to leave, so Eren and Levi make it easier on her parents and tell her that it’s time for them to go. She cheers up quickly just by watching Pidgeot stretch her wings and take off effortlessly.

 

The Southern Station of Cycling Road is quieter than its northern partner, due to people mostly travelling up to Celadon City for a day out. Eren and Levi dismount and wheel their bikes in, and Eren sets Cubone down on the floor before Levi returns the rental bikes and their wristbands. Despite having water bottles in his bag, Eren buys a sugary drink from the vending machine inside. When he does open his backpack, it’s to pull out a container of small Poké Puffs for Cubone, giving her a pink and brown one to snack on.

 

Pidgeot is waiting on the fence outside when they come out of the doors on the east side, and at Levi’s request she flies out to find Gyarados and bring him to the coast. They aren’t as high above sea level on this side of the bay, so there’s no climbing necessary for Eren to speak his praises to Gyarados and finally return him to his Poké Ball. After a quick word of thanks, Levi does the same for Pidgeot.

 

Route 18 is short and sweet, grass and flowers growing along the path. Before they know it, the first houses of Fuchsia City are popping up, along with the welcome sign and the advertising board for Pal Park.

 

“Remember when it was the Safari Zone here? I feel so old right now,” Eren laments when he sees it.

 

“Things change,” Levi states with a shrug. “Besides you’ve hardly matured in my opinion.”

 

“Levi!” Eren pretends to be offended. He hears disembodied snickering from Levi’s shadow. Damn ghost types, he thinks.

 

One thing Eren particularly likes about Fuchsia City is that some of the residents’ houses have pink roofs, to fit in with the name. The Pokémon Center is still easy to find with its trademark red roof, although the shade has been slightly altered to avoid clashing colours, and there’s more focus on the white accents. The three of them head there first, as they usually do in a place they’re passing through; there’s always room to sit and people can catch up on the news which will be playing on various TVs.

 

“Armin could be on the news soon,” Eren says offhandedly, half paying attention to the current presenter and the on-screen subtitles. A smaller TV is playing footage of last weekend’s Pokémon Contest in Hearthome City, Sinnoh. “He’s been really close to a breakthrough all month.”

 

“Oh? Is this still about the Fossil Pokémon and everything?” Levi asks. He has whipped out a cloth from his bag and is polishing Pidgeot’s Poké Ball.

 

“Yeah! Actually, I should call him, see what the progress is. Since we’re here do you mind if I go video call him? I should be ok to catch him, even with the time difference.”

 

“Sure, go ahead. Tell him I said hi.”

 

Nodding, Eren pulls out his phone and fires off a quick message to Armin. Less than five minutes later he has a reply. Armin’s available and says to call him on his tablet, which Eren only thinks is strange for a moment. Usually the lab phone was free. Leaving his stuff with Levi, he heads over to the back corner of the Pokémon Center, where the video phone booths are. Choosing a computer and settling in the high stool in front of it, he logs in to the program and clicks on Armin’s familiar icon. His first glimpse of his friend is very pixelated, until the connection fixes itself. Then his blue eyes and button nose clearly fill the screen.

 

“Hello!” Armin shouts right into the speaker. Eren laughs at the greeting, but is glad that no one else is around and that he didn’t have to use headphones.

 

“Hi, you weirdo.” Eren shakes his head, waiting for Armin to hold the camera at a more suitable distance. Once he does, Eren can see that he’s resting on a bench outside, his hair in a ponytail. There’s blue sky and open space behind him. It doesn’t look like any of his usual spots in Ambrette Town. “Oh, you’re really not in the lab. On break already?” he questions.

 

Armin’s expression looks guilty for a second.

 

“Uh, kind of? I’m in Slateport City right now,” he says with a sheepish smile.

 

“What?! You’re not even in Kalos?!” Eren puts a hand to his face and groans. Armin’s wanderlust is taking him the wrong way. “Good thing I called now for an update, then. You’re still coming over in a few days, right?”

 

“Of course! I’m not ditching you. This is just a detour, okay?”

 

Eren makes a show of crossing his arms.

 

“A detour to Hoenn…”

 

“Look, I know what you’re thinking but everything will still be on track.” Armin holds up a placating hand. “I have a quick meeting with Mr. Stone planned in Rustboro, that’s all.”

 

“Armin,” Eren groans again, “Rustboro and Slateport are still pretty far apart, you know.”

 

“It won’t take me long! Lazuli just needed some free time.” Armin moves his tablet so that Eren can get a view of the ocean, and of Armin’s Lapras happily bobbing in the waves. Unfortunately for Armin, with the change of angle, Eren gets a glimpse of something else.

 

“Uh huh… you’ve been to the Oceanic Museum a dozen times, what more is there to see?”

 

Armin sputters.

 

“I had questions! Research! And…”

 

“And?”

 

“And I love it in there. You happy now?” He’s starting to look like a Pikachu, with his yellow hair and red cheeks. He glances to the side, seeing something that he can use to change the subject. “Ah, Jean is back from the market, say hi.”

 

“Jean is there too?!” At this point, Levi appears at Eren’s side, apparently concerned about all the noise. Armin waves to him, while Eren glares at Jean. While Armin tries to figure out a good position to hold his tablet to make sure everyone can see, Eren glimpses Armaldo coming up behind Armin’s shoulder. The fossil Pokémon perks up when he sees what his trainer is doing, leaning forward to see Cubone, who has found her place on Eren’s lap.

 

“Oh, hey, Eren,” Jean says without much enthusiasm, arms full of fruit and sandwiches.

 

“Sup, Jean. Still prancing around on stage? They’re airing a recent contest on the TV here and I couldn’t help but notice that you weren’t there,” Eren taunts. Jean visibly bristles.

 

“That was a _Super Rank_ contest, you dick. The fact that you don’t remember I’m already in the _Hyper Rank_ is frankly offensive.”

 

“Well, how am I supposed to tell when everyone I see is better than you?”

 

Armin can practically see sparks flying across the screen. He sighs loudly. The two of them can act worse than a Zangoose and Seviper.

 

“Chill out, you two. I’m not going to be in the middle of one of your fights, even if Levi is here to step in.” Levi flicks Eren on the side of his head to prove Armin’s point, much to Eren’s annoyance. “Jean is here to compete next week. We bumped into each other by coincidence,” he continues.

 

There’s a moment of silence. Levi flicks Eren again.

 

“Ow!” Eren rubs at the spot, but Levi just gives him a pointed look. He mumbles something under his breath, and then grudgingly says, “Good luck, Jean.”

 

“Not like I need it,” comes the immediate reply, and just like that the temporary calm is broken.

 

“I hope you fall on your long-ass face.”

 

“I hope a swarm of Beedrill comes for you in your sleep!”

 

Armin gives up. Amidst the volley of insults, he looks at Levi and finishes the conversation with the only other rational person there.

 

“I’ll message Eren when I’m on my way. I haven’t fully decided yet but I’ll probably do what you two did and catch the train into Saffron City.”

 

“Thanks, Armin, I’ll let him know. So, an actual face-to-face meeting with the president of Devon Corp. huh?” Armin sits up straighter, his eyes bright.

 

“Oh Arceus, I know. My work on improving fossil reviving will really benefit from speaking to him, even just once! Like, what if the Armaldo of the past really were dual Bug-Water types instead of Bug-Rock, and we can figure out how to get past the changes of the fossilisation process?!”

 

“Sounds interesting, hope it all goes well.”

 

Even with Levi being completely sincere, Armin still ducks his head in embarrassment after his little speech.

 

“Yeah, me too. Sorry. I might have more to say once we’re all together,” he says with a small smile. “Eren, I gotta go.”

 

Eren stops midsentence when he hears his name. He clears his throat and relaxes his frown, ignoring Jean for now.

 

“Ah, sure, Armin. We should go, too. Jean’s food looks gross but yours is making me hungry. We need to grab a late lunch. We’ll see each other soon then?”

 

“Absolutely. Safe travels!”

 

“You too. Bye!”

 

Armaldo and Cubone, who had been part of their own quiet third conversation, wave goodbye quickly before the call ends. When Eren’s stomach growls right after, Cubone pokes it with the blunt end of her bone.

 

“I know, I know,” Eren laughs, patting her on the head. “Levi, what are you in the mood for?”

 

+++++

 

The next morning, Levi and Eren leave the inn where they’d managed to get a room overnight, and make a quick stop at the Poké Mart for some last-minute items before leaving Fuchsia City. Eren had been debating whether to visit the beach down south on Route 19 again, like they did yesterday afternoon, but the weather isn’t as good as it had been then. If it turns on them and forces them to take shelter then they’d like to be further along in their journey beforehand.

 

Routes 15 through to 12 make up the longest road in Kanto between any of the region’s cities, meaning they need to be fully prepared before setting out. They won’t see another Poké Center or Poké Mart until they reached their destination. But that doesn’t bother either of them. They’d chosen this way because it’s a scenic coastal route, not because they need to fight and train.

 

Despite this agreement, halfway along Route 15, they pass Franz and Hannah, a couple who invite them to battle. Eren and Levi agree, because they know the two of them from years before, and because it has been a good while since their last double battle.

 

With Gengar yawning in his shadow, Levi brings out his newest Pokémon, Ponyta. Franz and Hannah’s duo haven’t changed at all over the years, the familiar sight of Volbeat and Illumise popping from their Poké Balls. The two firefly Pokémon hover around each other, perfectly complementary and in sync. Behind them, Franz and Hannah cuddle into each other and giggle.

 

Double battling with related Pokémon is cheesy, but neither Eren or Levi can judge. Eren’s Nidoqueen has been paired with Levi’s Nidoking many times, throughout their evolutions, although it’s not as though they each had one of the Nidoran on purpose. They were just common in Kanto, and bonded really well, that’s all. It’s not a pairing that can really make up for each other’s weaknesses, with them being the same dual Ground-Poison typing, but their high level of teamwork shouldn’t be underestimated. They had bulldozed people’s expectations time and time again.

 

It’s also a well-kept secret that, sometimes, Eren convinces Levi to go with it purely for the aesthetic.

 

Franz and Hannah had never been difficult opponents, so Eren follows Levi’s lead and brings out the newest addition to his own team, Growlithe. The puppy Pokémon is young and occasionally mischievous, but his loyal traits are already beginning to shine through. Growlithe loves to battle, and throws himself wholeheartedly into anything Eren asks of him. Double battling will be a brand-new experience for him, and Eren is grateful for the opportunity no matter how it turns out.

 

The battle is predictably short. Ponyta is a restless individual, using her speed to her advantage. She dashes around the edges of the battlefield, while Growlithe hangs back and supports her. The two fire types are strong to begin with, not to mention at an advantage, and Growlithe powers up his attacks if Volbeat or Illumise even think of getting closer to where Eren is standing. Eren and Levi call out commands with near perfect timing, their Pokémon excelling with the proper guidance. Franz and Hannah, however, seem to distract each other with every other word, and their Pokémon flounder due to the lack of direction from their trainers.

 

The lovey-dovey couple kiss each other on the cheek even when they lose.

 

After that performance, Ponyta and Growlithe are energised and playful, and neither Eren nor Levi bother returning them to their Poké Balls. There’s a large population of Oddish and Bellsprout along this Route, so they have to keep an eye on them, but they make for a lively atmosphere. Eren gets a shock when he turns around to check on his other Pokémon and finds two Cubone following behind him. He pulls on Levi’s sleeve and is confused for all of two seconds, before the Cubone on the left starts to go squishy and purple, transforming back into a Ditto and rushing off into the woods. Cute little interactions like that seem to be a staple of their morning.

 

As they turn the corner onto Route 14, the road brings them out onto the coastline and splits in two. They take the higher path, where a line of small wind turbines spin in the breeze. Growlithe trots at Eren’s heel, barking wildly at anything that moves, which includes an arrogant Meowth and its trainer, who is much more laidback.

 

After walking a little further, they sit on a bench between two turbines and watch clouds move across the sky while eating the pasta pots they bought earlier at the Mart. Since there are much fewer people around, Levi and Eren each let out one more Pokémon. Pidgeot flies over the sea, cruising just out of reach of the waves. Primeape comes out looking for a fight, but calms once Eren offers him a fist bump and ruffles his fur. He settles on a rock in front of them, facing into the wind and closing his eyes.

 

They make quite the sight, although none of them are trying, and it’s no wonder that someone comes over to try asking for a battle. Levi declines the stranger, but Eren tosses his rubbish in the nearby bin and says, “Sure, why not.”

 

It turns out that the trainer is a novice bird keeper, with a Spearow and Fearow, but Eren has already decided to send in Primeape, who he pumps up before the match to get him in the right mindset. It’s a routine they have had for years, since Primeape loves to battle, but only when Eren gives him focus beforehand. Eren still hasn’t perfected a method to keep Primeape’s fury completely in check, but they do pretty well regardless.

 

The battle ends with a decisive Ice Punch from Primeape. Primeape snorts and puffs up with pride, and Eren gets him to let off steam by holding out his palms for him to box against. As thanks for the fight, the bird keeper gives Eren a handful of fresh Lum berries and offers to take a picture of him and Levi. Eren hands over his phone excitedly, and then stands back far enough so they can get all the Pokémon in too.

 

Eren stares at the photo all the way to Route 13. There’s less to see here, but more people, so their group picks up the pace a little bit, constantly checking that everyone stays together.

 

By late afternoon, they can see the start of the boardwalk of Route 12. As it’s the last night of their journey, Eren and Levi had both agreed that they would camp out under the stars tonight. They had done it a lot more often when they were younger and had less money, but even now they’re keen to save whatever they can after the expense of their transport and lodging over the past couple days.

 

Heading off the path and into the sparse forest, they quickly discover a secluded spot that looks suitable. Eren asks Growlithe to find some firewood and, once the pile is big enough, to then use a small flame to get it alight. Primeape shakes the nearby trees in case a Pokémon decides to ambush them from above, and when Gengar wakes up he is happy to blend into the shadows and check for any other possible threats in the surrounding area.

 

Eren cooks dinner for himself and Levi, while treats are shared among the Pokémon present. Their sleeping bags are rolled out next to each other, close to the fire pit.

 

Levi soon returns Pidgeot and Ponyta to their Poké Balls, and Eren can tell that Primeape needs that security too before he can get too antsy. Growlithe wants to stay out a little longer, feeling protective, but his diligence can’t fight sleep for long. The puppy leaves a warm spot on top of Eren’s sleeping bag when Eren silently returns him.

 

In exchange, Levi brings out Venusaur. She wraps her vines around Levi and Eren in a makeshift hug, and chooses to let out some leaves from her back to pad the ground for them both and hopefully make their night more comfortable. Already, the large pink flower on her back is letting out a sweet scent, one that will soothe any wild Pokémon that wander too close in the night.

 

Gengar tucks them both in and then blows them kisses as he floats off to patrol.

 

+++++

 

It’s dark when Eren’s eyes open again, and he immediately starts to wonder what has woken him up. He can’t see Gengar anywhere, and Venusaur is sleeping soundly, her breathing incredibly slow and rumbling slightly on the exhale. Levi is facing away from him, but looks fine, so it can’t have been him either. Nothing seems to be awry.

 

Eren shifts slightly in his sleeping bag, and his gaze falls on a small silhouette on the other side of the fire pit. He belatedly realises that the space next to his chest is empty and growing colder.

 

“Cubone?” he whispers into the cool air, his voice a little croaky. His partner Pokémon turns her head and blinks at him, but doesn’t move other than that. “C’mere. What’s up?”

 

Eren sits up and waits while Cubone tip-toes round to him, opening his arms for her to crawl into. She does so without a sound, turning and sitting in his lap, head tilted back to look at the sky. Eren does the same, curious.

 

“Oh, full moon tonight.” Cubone doesn’t respond. “Thinking about your mother?” She nods twice.

 

Eren swallows thickly.

 

“Are you crying?”

 

It’s unusual for Cubone, but she shakes her head. Eren had been expecting it, but doesn’t know what to say next. As a dozen words and phrases run through his mind, Cubone begins to give off a soft glow. Steadily getting whiter and brighter.

 

“Stop,” he whispers past the lump in his throat. “Stop, please.”

 

In contrast to Eren’s full-body tension, Cubone is relaxed. The glow disappears without doing anything. She looks up at him with wide eyes. There’s no pain or sadness this time.

 

She manages to look peaceful in the moonlight. Eren shivers.

 

“I’m sorry. Wait for me. I need more time.”

 

Silently, Cubone slips off his lap and back into the sleeping bag. Eren lies down after another moment.

 

They fall back to sleep.

 

+++++

 

Silence Bridge lives up to its name the next day. The water looks cold and grey off in the distance, slowly blending to blue underneath the wooden planks they walk on. Only the most avid fishermen are out, hats and jackets on, rods held as still as the air. They’re spread out over the many piers, together but isolated at the same time.

 

Eren and Levi are the only pair. Plus Cubone, they’re the biggest group of the day again.

 

They walk along without interruption. Although it would be a great spot to let Gyarados free, Eren wants to refrain from disturbing the peace and making a scene. It doesn’t stop him thinking about it, though.

 

“This was where I caught Gyarados, as a tiny little Magikarp, with my Dad.”

 

Levi turns his head to look at Eren quietly for a moment. Eren knows that Levi already knows this. It’s an old story, but his mouth says the words anyway.

 

“I know,” Levi eventually says, a question in his voice like an underlying current. Cubone watches them, tapping her bone on the floor in an ever-changing rhythm.

 

“It was a day like this one. Maybe that’s why I can remember it so well right now. We sat right there –" Eren points ahead – “and used his old rod, and we caught him together.” Levi listens, their pace not as fast as before. “And I asked him why he was so adamant that I should have that Magikarp, while all the fishermen around were pulling up Tentacool and Horsea and Krabby… and he said he’d tell me when I was older. But he never had to. I found out by myself, figured out what he was hoping for…”

 

“Eren…”

 

Cubone’s tapping sounds like a metronome now.

 

“Nostalgic, isn’t it?”

 

Eren finally looks down to meet Levi’s eyes. Those thin, dark brows are pulled together in concern.

 

“You okay?”

 

They link pinkie fingers, a small gesture. It isn’t clear who initiates it.

 

“Yeah, I am. Or… I will be. Soon. Don’t worry.” Eren touches his free hand to his Poké Belt without thinking. “I just feel like things are gonna change, but that we’ve been putting this trip off for too long at the same time.”

 

Levi hums at that, neither positive or negative. Just a wordless acknowledgment.

 

“It’s been a while since you’ve seen your family all together,” he eventually says, stretching up to press a delicate kiss to Eren’s cheek. And for the first time that morning, he sees Eren’s smile reach all the way up to his eyes.

 

Cubone gives a little snort, which goes ignored.

 

“Is your dad travelling already?” Levi then asks. The weather is getting warmer as they walk.

 

“Yeah, he messaged me sometime during the night. He was having discussions with Professor Sycamore right up until he had to leave, sounds like. More in-depth than I could ever understand,” he jokes. Levi bumps his shoulder.

 

“Oh, shut up, he raised you to be smart, too. Besides, Dragonite will get him here in no time, I’m sure.”

 

“You’re right, I wasn’t complaining or anything. I just think that his breaks from doing medical research for the Pokémon Centre should be spent on something other than more research and science. But Mega Evolution is a separate passion of his, so as long as he’s happy, I’m happy.”

 

“And Grisha’s happy when he’s busy,” Levi adds. Eren gives a sharp nod.

 

“Exactly. But I’m gonna make him relax these next few weeks even if it kills me. Or him!”

 

“No one’s going to die.”

 

“… I might. I forgot to reply to Mikasa’s text. We might wanna hurry, actually.”

 

Levi shakes his head, but speeds up anyway. The northern end of Route 12 leads directly into Eren’s hometown, Lavender Town. The bridge connects to a road that winds between the rocky cliffs the town is surrounded by.

 

Entering Lavender Town from the south puts Eren and Levi only a short distance away from Eren’s home. Short, residential buildings are all built in this area, while the commercial zone hugs the northern cliffs. Even from the other side of the town, the tallest building, the Kanto Radio Tower, stands proud and clearly visible; the satellite dishes on the roof catch the few rays of sunlight that are able to breach the clouds. Eren is part of the last generation to remember it better as Pokémon Tower, before the conversion.

 

Unlike with Gyarados, he can never see the place where he met Cubone the way it had been back then.

 

The two head right, mostly skirting the edge of the town to get to the eastern side. From there, Eren’s house is up a set of stone stairs and round one more corner. It’s located on one of the quieter roads, and has a large back garden that can’t be seen from the front. Eren walks up the path, wondering who’s responsible for their hedge and flower pots being so well tended to, when the front door bursts open.

 

“Eren!” Mikasa rushes out to him and crushes him in a tight hug, keeping balance for them both while Eren teeters mid-step. Her skin feels warm and her hair smells like Razz berries, and Eren instantly feels welcomed.

 

“Mikasa, sorry you had to wait for us.”

 

She pulls back slightly so they can speak, keeping her hands on his shoulders.

 

“You took your time, you Slowpoke, but I don’t mind,” she says softly. “Hey, Levi.”

 

“Hey,” Levi returns.

 

“And hello, Cubone.” Cubone replies with a sound that could be misheard as her own name, and Mikasa squeezes Eren into one more hug before stepping aside and ushering them all into the house.

 

Bags are dropped in the entrance hall, near the foot of the stairs, and the boys follow Mikasa into the kitchen. Her Lucario is there, wiping down some of the surfaces to a gleaming shine. Levi and Eren greet him in chorus, and he bows in response, folding the cloth he’s using and coming to stand by Mikasa. She strokes his head and puts an already-full kettle on to boil, leaning against the counter while she waits. Levi takes a seat at the dining table, but Eren walks around a bit, taking in the familiar surroundings. He notices little changes – the lack of flowers on the windowsill and the yellow oven glove missing from the hook by the stove, for example – and tries to shake off a feeling of odd displacement. It’s been a couple of years since he’s been home, and he hadn’t known what to expect. But it’s fine.

 

“Skarmory is resting up out back, trying to sun herself. I left Steelix and Doublade back at the gym so I’m sure she’d love some company,” Mikasa says. Eren, who is by the back door leading out from the utility room, opens it up to glance out and see Skarmory for himself. She lifts her head and gives him a friendly screech; the sound had taken time to get used to.

 

“Of course. It’s not a reunion just for us. Here, hand me your Poké Balls, you two.”

 

Eren sends out his own Pokémon first, feeling guilty for Gyarados until Levi comes up next to him with all five of his Poké Balls. Venusaur, Pidgeot, Ponyta, Nidoking, and Alakazam all pop out happily, and go outside to see the others and find a space. The latter takes one look at Eren’s last Poké Ball and holds one of his hands up to the hose coiled up under the kitchen window. Using telekinesis, Alakazam turns the knob to get the flow going, and gathers the water into a floating ball. He waits until the liquid sphere is the size of a small pool before shutting off the hose and looking at Eren again. Without him saying a word, the Poké Ball in his hand opens and Gyarados splashes into his personal ocean with a roar. Alakazam effortlessly walks off, the water ball trailing behind him, barely using a fraction of his brain to keep everything under control.

 

“I’m always amazed when he does that with a blank face. But it’s super helpful,” Eren says with a laugh. Next, Mikasa hands over her three remaining Poké Balls, and Eren smiles as he releases her Mawile, Greninja, and shiny Gardevoir. He’s glad it isn’t night-time, since he thinks their closest neighbours might have started to put in noise complaints not long after all the Pokémon got together.

 

Mikasa and Levi both settle down with hot drinks, while Eren simply grabs a soda from the fridge and keeps an eye on the practical zoo they have created outside the window. Out of all of them, Eren is trusting Nidoqueen, Gardevoir, and Alakazam to keep the others in check. Lucario, Gengar, and Cubone are sticking close to their trainers, but chat amongst themselves too. Lucario and Gengar haven’t always seen eye-to-eye – and not just because Gengar is a whole foot taller – but they’re better now, especially when Cubone is around.

 

The peaceful morning turns into a peaceful afternoon. Eren and Levi are snuggled on the living room sofa when there’s a knock on the door, and Mikasa gets up to answer it. From the back garden, they hear Pidgeot call out to say she’s seen the newcomer and doesn’t sense a threat. This unfortunately sets off Skarmory, but the bird Pokémon both quiet down after another moment.

 

“Armin’s here,” Mikasa says as she walks back in. Although her tone is neutral, Armin’s hair is ruffled on one side, and Eren just knows that he was engulfed in a Mikasa Hug while they were out of sight.

 

“Quick, shut the doors and windows, we need to tie him down to one place before he jets off around the world again,” Eren jokes. Armin sticks his tongue out at him, and they both laugh. There’s a smile tugging at the corner of Levi’s mouth too.

 

“It’s really good to see you all!” Armin gushes, looking at everyone, humans and Pokémon alike.

 

“Come sit, Armin. You need to fill us in on a lot, I hear,” Mikasa says.

 

“Ah, yes, I know. But before that, Mikasa, I have something for you.”

 

“For me?” Mikasa sounds genuinely surprised.

 

“Yeah, sit down a sec. Eren, let me move the coffee table a little.”

 

Eren tucks his legs in so that Armin can push the table closer to Mikasa’s seat. Once that’s done, Armin reaches into the messenger bag at his hip and pulls out a Poké Ball. When Armin presses the button and it grows bigger in his hand, Eren can see that it is a Friend Ball. Knowing that none of Armin’s own Pokémon were caught using one of those, he’s instantly curious. Mikasa is watching the blond with wide eyes.

 

With an eager grin, Armin holds his hand out over the table and sends out the Pokémon. The stream of light condenses into a small spherical shape, and then materialises into a rodent-like Pokémon. Mikasa gasps.

 

“Oh, Armin! A Togedemaru? Really?”

 

“A belated celebration of your promotion in Olivine Gym, Leader Mikasa. Sorry I couldn’t be there in person when Jasmine made it official,” Armin says, happy his surprise is being so well-received. Levi starts a little round of applause, which Eren adds to with a whistle.

 

Togedemaru introduces itself with a high-pitched squeak, jumping around on the table-top enthusiastically.

 

“She’s a sturdy little one, with her own stash of Electric Seeds which she loves. I thought she’d be a perfect addition to your all-female team,” Armin continues, barely finishing before Mikasa scoops the roly-poly Pokémon up and holds her closer. They bump noses, and Eren can practically see the bond being sealed right there and then.

 

“You’re right, she’s perfect. You didn’t have to, but I’m glad you did.”

 

“No problem, Mikasa. So, what’s it like being a solo Gym Leader?”

 

“No, no,” Eren cuts in excitedly, “you first, Armin. We’ve been waiting all day!”

 

The conversation flows easily, sometimes too fast for everyone to chip in at the right times, and it’s like they had never spent much time apart. When the weather warms up another couple degrees, they move outside, spreading a blanket in the centre of the garden and trying to stop their Pokémon fighting over spaces. Growlithe and Clefable are much too polite to get heated about it, but it’s obvious that they both want cuddles with Eren. In the end, Clefable stays on his left side, while Growlithe squeezes in next to Levi on his right.

 

Togedemaru is formally introduced to Mikasa’s team, but Armin doubts that she takes anything in with so many others around. She quickly becomes so excited and overwhelmed that she starts rolling about in random patterns, prompting Gengar to playfully chase her. Games like this pop up in the group every once in a while, and time flies by.

 

Sunset is less than an hour away when Eren excuses himself from the gathering. The thought that’s been stuck in his mind can no longer be ignored, and so, fond smile on his face, he waves a brief goodbye to Mikasa and Armin, and Levi walks him to the front door.

 

“Don’t be gone too long,” is all Levi says.

 

“I won’t,” Eren replies, before he’s blessed with a soft kiss. Cubone at his side, Eren sets off down the road, back the way they had come only a few hours ago. Further on, he takes a left and then cuts through a copse of trees and tall flowers. The hidden path brings him behind a light brown building with a domed roof.

 

It’s not the official entrance to the grounds of the House of Memories, but Eren wants a quiet visit. And what he came for is outside, anyway.

 

He treads between rows of spotless headstones, eyes already locked on one in particular. The flowers in his hand, neither bought nor wrapped, are laid under her name delicately, pink and orange petals brightening up the stone.

 

Carla had loved flowers. She wore floral perfume and aprons with designs that looked like an entire bouquet had been scattered on them. Eren kneels on the plush grass and drifts into his own mind for a moment.

 

He takes a deep, calming breath.

 

“Cubone, when we met we had both lost someone very precious to each of us,” he says hesitantly. His partner grips at his sleeve with her free hand and stares up at him, silent encouragement and understanding. “You helped me so much through a hard time, and were the reason I was finally able to go beyond this town and see and do so many things. You lead me to Levi. You gave me love. And I love you back.”

 

Eren gently picks Cubone up and stands her directly in front of him. He knows she’s listening, but wants to be extra sure that this message gets through. That she can see how sincere he is.

 

“Recently, I have been unfair to you.” Cubone starts to speak but Eren quiets her with a small shake of his head. “I have. And it’s because although we have gone so far, I have been weighed down by the past. I acted fine but the truth is I wasn’t letting go. But you were learning and growing all the time, and you’ve accepted it quicker than me. I’ve been in denial, telling myself I just wanted you to stay the same, that that was why I stopped you. But really it was because I didn’t want you to move on without me.

 

“We have our whole lives ahead of us and, no matter what, we’re best when we’re together. I’m ready now, Cubone, so please can you help me again, like you always do.”

 

Eren opens his arms and Cubone falls into his embrace. Even with his eyes closed, Eren can tell when the glowing light overtakes her one last time. It feels like it’s streaming and arcing around both of them, comforting and full of life; a shared experience. Eren’s chest, which had been steadily warming throughout the day, gets lighter as he breathes in a new emotion.

 

Exhaling in a way that’s not quite a sigh, Eren blinks his eyes and takes in the change. Pink and orange flowers, dying sunlight, and his Marowak, beauty enhanced by the surroundings.

 

“Let’s go back,” he murmurs, after committing it all to memory.

 

It’s thrilling, to come through the front door and be met by Levi, dressed down and domestic. He doesn’t say anything. Nothing needs to be said. Their bags are gone from the hallway. Levi links their hands and leads him into the living room, Marowak following only a half-step behind.

 

“Eren,” a deep voice calls out. A man with long brown hair and glasses walks out of the kitchen. “Welcome back,” his dad says when they’re already caught up in a hug.

 

Eren clicks into place.

 

“I’m home,” Eren replies.

 

**Author's Note:**

> .... is my Eren bias showing?? lol
> 
> Thank you for reading! Are there any details you liked? If you want, let me know what pokemon you would've put on their teams/what jobs you would give everyone ~
> 
> I'm over at [erenfanclub](http://erenfanclub.tumblr.com/) on tumblr ~


End file.
